battlepiratesfandomcom-20200215-history
Medals
Overview Greetings Captains, You can now see how you stack up against other players with the new Medals system, highlighting a player’s skill in base combat. Also included in this update is another Forsaken Onslaught. Medals can be earned by engaging player bases that are not part of your Alliance. The more Medals a player has, the more you can loot from them. Players will be able to use the Locator to find viable targets and see how many Medals they can earn by defeating them. The new Medals Leaderboard will showcase players who have exhibited exceptional prowess in combat in your Sector, World and globally. Quotes Information *Medals are the ultimate basis for power and skill. *You gain or lose Medals in PvP base combat. *Medals can be won by defeating player bases or successfully defending your base. *Medals can be lost when your base is defeated or you fail an attack. *The more medals your oponent has the more you can win, but the more you have this reduces. So if you ave 12 medals attacking someone with 150 you can earn 30+, if however you have 200+ you may earn 1 or 2 *Use the Locator to target players at your power level. *Collect Medals to gain rank on the leaderboards and prove yourself as the strongest Forsaken captain. *The more Medals your target has, the more Medals you can gain. Earning Medals 69533a79194e6a76156622de9faf6a.png *Earn medals to gain rank and take the top spot on the leaderboard. *Each player base has a maximum number of medals you can win by defeating them or lose by failing, depending on their medal count. *Use the locator in order to find suitable targets for attack. *You can earn portion of the maximum medals based on the victory conditions below. Victory Conditions 5f3be348875de74d02b4b38f22a6e8.png a) Failure *If a base attacker destroys 25% of the player’s base, but fails to destroy 50%. Lose Medals. b) Successful Attack: A base attacker will earn a star when the following conditions are met: *1st Star: Destroying 50% of the player’s base. *2nd Star: Destroyed The Outpost. *3rd Star: Destroying 100% of the player’s base. c) Portion of Medals Earned: *Failed attack = Lose maximum. *1 star = Win 20% of maximum. *2 stars = Win 70% of maximum. *3 stars = Win 100% of maximum. Additional Facts *Damage done during a prep DOES count towards the 50% and 100% destruction Victory Conditions. *Destroying 50% of the player’s base is the first objective and must come first. *IE - Destroying the Outpost before destroying 50% of the player’s base will not grant a Star. *Players will need to retain at least 3 Warehouses. *Players will be unable to scrap a Warehouse if they only have 3. *Players with less than 3 Warehouses will not be forced to create a 3rd. *New Alliance Points Victory Conditions. *Earning two Stars on an eligible Neutral or Enemy Alliance base will grant the attacker Alliance Points towards their Quota. *Point values will remain the same. *Damage Protection Updates. *If a base does not pass a Damage Protection threshold in combat (25%, 50%, 75%, or 100% damage), it will not re-enter a bubble. *All other Damage Protection rules and times remain the same. *'Forsaken Onslaught' - Players will be able to earn more Reputation from Draconian ships that they defeat on the open seas. There will also be an increase in Blueprint drops when attacking Draconian targets. This Forsaken Onslaught will start on August 29th and last until September 3rd. Gallery Video (Video) Related Pages *Related thread Category:In-Game Feature